The following includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention(s). It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art, or material, to the presently described or claimed inventions, or that any publication or document that is specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of games and more specifically relates to a game of speed dominoes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dominoes are small, rectangular tiles, traditionally carved from ivory or bone and inset with varying numbers of small, round ebony dots. With this distinct black on white look, the name for these tiles is believed to be derived from the French word “domino,” which is a style of mask featuring a black and white motif. While the oldest domino sets date from around the year 1120, dominoes as most of the Western world knows them are most likely a Chinese invention. They were apparently derived from cubic dice, which had been introduced into China from India at some point in the distant past. Over time, Chinese dominoes also evolved into the tile set used to play Mah Jongg, a game which swept across the U.S. in the 1920s. Now revered the world over as a classic form of play, dominoes continue to enthrall adults and children alike. People who enjoy playing games always look for improvements in games and entertaining means.
Various attempts have been made to solve problems found in games art. Among these are found in: U.S. Pat. No. 5,938,528 to Andre Glapion; U.S. Pub. No. 2008/0318653 to John W Asermely et al; and U.S. Pat. No. 8,596,642 to Michael Robinson Watkins et al.. This prior art is representative of games.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed. Thus, a need exists for a reliable speed dominoes game to avoid the above-mentioned problems.